Sukairaa
Her name is Sukairaa, which is the Japanese pronunciation of her real name. She doesn't mind if people call her "Suka," but she thinks they should be aware that "Suka" means "bitch" in Polish. (Which, ironically, some describe her as being one) She would rather people call her "Sukai" if they were going to shorten her name. Her Birthday is June 1st, 1995, but she does not like her Birthday celebrated because of more recent events that occurred on that day. She's a female, and straight. She doesn't like Yuri or Yaoi (or at least claims not to), or people who are sexist, racist, or discriminate in any way. She's agnostic and has her own views on such things that she regards highly of. If she would have to say, she would be a lolli. She's a philosopher of the human mind, which means she tries to find out how and why the human mind acts as it does. She's childish and likes to rough-house. She loves it when people treat her like a pet. But beware, if, in her mind, she placed you as someone below her, she will revolt and harm you. Sometimes she says offensive things at random, but she only wants to laugh at everyone's reaction. Despite how she may act, when people don't laugh at this and scold her for it, she feels a lot of remorse and embarrassment. When she turns to someone for protection or help, this should be considered as an offer to become a close companion. If you do protect her when she asks, she will be loyal and help you with all that she can and will defend you in almost any situation. Because of her childish nature, she's not very patient and doesn't like people who talk as if they know everything, or people who "don't even know what they're talking about" When things are stressful for her, she usually remains level-headed and innocent. She approaches everything logically, and tells people things bluntly. When she tries to explain things, she has a tendency to continue her train of thought out loud. She lives in her imagination. Sometimes, usually after not saying anything for a while, she may bring up a topic of something random and it is usually depressing. When in actuality, she was just thinking about it and decided to share it with people to see their ideas on it. She's been paranoid ever since her childhood, Sukairaa herself hasn't even figured out why. She also has a problem with over thinking things, she denies this. This is the suspected reasoning behind her thinking; since her childhood, everyone gave her everything she wanted, so she never needed to learn how to do anything, so when it was up to her, she failed to do what was asked of her because she was never told how to do it, because of this, she believes she needs to find the truth of everything and change herself to make herself the best a person as possible, in her eyes, and to please other people. It is suspected that there is more to it than that, but this has yet to be revealed. The only thing she believes she's good at, is her philosophy. She's willing and pleased to give advice to whoever asks. Her reason for joining Dollars is unknown. Role play She often uses role play as a last resort to start a conversation or to get attention. The only time she role plays willingly is usually to mess with people and/or make friends of them. This action shouldn't be taken into offense, but rather an invitation to play as she is childish and likes to be entertained. But be warned, if she takes total control, she may drag you into something you wouldn't want to get involved in. When she role plays, she is sometimes described as "clingy". She is often beaten by people for being annoying, which she takes as attention and just laughs. Despite near constant beatings, she considers most people her friends, but is unsure if they think of her as such, but couldn't care less if they did or not. She would, if not able to receive positive attention, rather you beat her than ignore her. She has never been seen fighting back during her beatings. It is unknown if she is unable or doesn't want to. She has also been sexually harassed by Lady and has since then considered her as a friend. She has a strong dislike for The Seme and 234sakura. Nekomimi form. *Gray is a color. ಠ_ಠ *Lady: .....No shit. >w> -flies away- *After seeing someone say "world job," she attempted to make the remark of "WORLD JOB? BLOW JOB? WHAT." but accidentally made the epic fail of "BLOODJOB" ... Just don't think about it.. *Lady: ILU! *Hamsterboy admitting he has a chode. *Aim: Sukairaa Ashurin Category:Users